Back For Good
by FireHeart19
Summary: First Story, read and review. Dedicated to Samantha Strider.
1. Brooding Song

Damian, Adam, and Test were walking through the darkest night in the month. They often went to a club called Club Marian during nights like this. They had brought their instruments, planning to play some music.

Upon reaching the club, they went their separate ways. "See you when we play, Adam." Test called. "Yeah, see you." Adam called back, before heading to the stage and turning on the microphone. He got his guitar ready and began playing a song he had learned after a friend of his had disappeared. His band, his brothers, joined in with drums and bass.

(Note: the initials of whoever is singing will be before the words they sing.)

A: If I had to,

T: I would put myself right beside you.

D: So let me ask,

All: would you like that? Would you like that?

A: and I don't mind,

T: if you say this love

D: is the last time.

D and T: so now I'll ask,

A: Do you like that, do you like that?

All: NOOO!

All: somethin's getting in the way, something's just about to break.

All: I will try to find my place, in the diary of Jane.

A: so tell me,

D: how it should BE!

T: Try to find out,

D: what makes you tick as I lie down.

A: do you like that, do you like that?

D: there's a fine line, between love and hate.

T: and I don't mind, just let me say,

A: that I like that, oh I like that!

All: something's getting in the way,

All: something's just about to break,

All: I will try to find my place, in the diary of Jane.

All: As I burn another page, as I look the other way,

All: I still try to find my place.

A: in the diary of Jane!

A: so tell me, how it should beee.

D: Desperate,

T: I will fall,

A: Waiting for so long.

All: no love, there is no love,

All: die for anyone,

A: what have I become?

All: something's getting in the way,

All: something's just about to break!

All: I will try to find a place, in the diary of Jane.

D: As I burn another page,

T: as I look the other way,

A: I still try to find my place in this diary…

All: OF JA-ANE!

Adam walked off, hanging his head to hide tears.

A/N:I will put anyone who can tell me what song that is in my story. And i think part of it is missing sorry.


	2. Seeing Things

Adam was now sitting at the bar with a coke, watching as Damian tried to woo the bartender. "Hey Damian, leave the girl alone and lets go play some air hockey." Test called, already at a playing table. "Be there in a sec, Test!" Damian yelled over the crowd, then turned around, "You coming Adam?" He asked. "Not tonight." Adam said, giving Damian a slight push to get him to go.

The bartender handed him some of his special alcohol. "Brooding her again, huh?" Thia leaned over the bar and hugged him. "Yeah, thanks for the drink." Adam returned the embrace and took a sip of his drink. Suddenly, his eyes shifted to a window of a passing bus. "No… way." Adam jumped off his stool, hugged Thia goodbye, and ran to the parking lot. The bus had stopped, thankfully, close. Adam ran to it and jumps up the steps.

He paid his fair and got on, walking to the back. And there she was, Samantha Reynolds. She hadn't seen him yet, so he had that element with him. He then noticed just _why _she hadn't seen him. She was talking with a dark haired man next to her, who had a lustful look in his eyes. After glaring, Adam smiled and took a seat at the back of the bus.

Once the man got off, he moved to Samantha's seat next to her. "Hello there." He said. But, she wasn't there. Adam sighed and got off at his house, which was actually the next stop. "I hate this sometimes." He said to himself, going to his room to rest.

He felt lonely in this bed. It was made for two people, not one. Adam fantasized that he was holding Sam close to him, kissing her head gently while she slept, then getting up and making her a nice breakfast. What he wouldn't give for that, he thought.


	3. Found

**Adam woke to the smell of waffles in the air. "Morning sleeping beauty, food's almost done." Test called, smiling at him. "Ok Testy, I'm going to take a walk, K?" Adam didn't wait for a response, just put on his black leather jacket and walked out of the house. He allowed himself a small smile as he walked through the chill air. **

**As he reached the grassy park, he noticed his friends all playing in the sand. "Will you people ever grow up?" He asked, eyeing them. "Nope." Thia said with a smile. "Didn't think so. See you around." Adam continued to walk. He smiled as he saw his favorite café. Suddenly, he saw her again. "You won't get away this time, Shy." He said as he sprinted across the street, jumping right over a car, and burst through the doorway. **

"**Hello, Adam." The elderly owner said to him. "Hello." Adam greeted her and went to sit across from Sam. "Hello, miss." he said smoothly. "Hello, Adam." To hell with her wit. "Sam, is that really you?" He asked. "Mhm, it's me." She smiled.**

**Adam fainted right there.**

**A/N: another chapter! Don't worry it gets more romantic from here on. BYE PEOPLE!**


	4. Home

Adam and Sam were now laying in the park, watching clouds go by. Sam had her head on Adam's chest, and Adam had one arm around her waist to keep her with him. "I'm so glad you came back." Adam spoke up. "It's good o be back, trust me." Sam smiled, though he couldn't see it.

Later that night, as dark clouds flew around above them, Adam walked Sam to his home. "There it is." He pointed to the largest house on the street. "It sure looks like it will have enough room for us." Sam nodded and continued to walk, hand in hand with Adam.

"Hey bros, we have a guest." Shadow called out as the couple walked in. Damian and Test walked up and greeted Sam. "Nice to meet you, Samantha." Test shook her hand. Damian hugged her and said, to Adam's annoyance, "Welcome home, sis." Sam looked a little surprised by that, so Damian explained, " Well Adam talks about you so much that you seem like my sister in law. Which I'm sure- MMPH!" Adam had put his hand over Damian's mouth with a look that just screamed "Shut up". Test laughed and walked to the couch, opening a book.

"So Sam, we were heading to the club to play some music, you going to come?" Adam asked her, grabbing his guitar case. "Sure." Sam smiled. Adam didn't let her know she was going to sing just yet.

As Adam's band, the one he was in with his brothers, set up, Adam informed them of his plans. "Sounds good, and I know what song you can play." Test handed Adam the sheet of music. Adam read it aloud, "Hero by Skillet." Adam turned to Test. "It only has two singers, a male and female, so you can sing it." Test explained as he sat at his drums. Damian got ready with his bass guitar while Adam plugged in his amps.

"Ok guys, tonight we have a very good song to play with our new band member. Yo, Sam, come on up." Adam said as the band played. Sam walked up nervously, and Adam grabbed her hand and handed her the music.

(Again the first letters thing.)

A: I'm just a step away, I'm just a breathe away, losin' my faith today.

S: Falling off the edge today.

A: I am just a man, not superhuman,

S: I'm not super human.

A: Someone save me from the hate.

A: It's just another war… just another family torn.

S: Fallin' from my fate today.

A: Just a step from the edge. Just another day in the world we live in!

A: *Holds Sam's hand* I need a hero, to save me now.

A: I need a hero

S: Save me now.

A: I need a hero to save my life, A hero will save me

S: Just in time!

A: I've gotta fight today, to live another day.

A: speakin' my mind today.

S: My voice will be heard today.

A: I've gotta make a stand, but I am just a man.

S: I'm not superhuman.

A: My voice will be heard today!

A: It's just another war, just one more family torn.

S: My voice will be heard today,

A: It's just another kill, the countdown begins to destroy us now!

A: I need a hero, to save me now. I need a hero,

S: Save me now!

A: I need a hero, to save my life, a hero will save me,

S: just in time!

A: I need a hero, to save my life,

A: I need a hero… just in time

A: save me just in time, save me just in time.

Both: Who's gonna fight for what's right, who's gonna help us survive?

A: We're in the fight of our lives,

S: And we're not ready to die.

A: Who's gonna fight for the weak, who's gonna make them Believe. I've got a hero,

S: I got a hero,

Both: living in me. I've gotta fight for what's right, today I'm speakin' my mind.

A: And if it kills me tonight,

S: I will be ready to die.

A: A hero's not afraid to give his life,

Both: A hero's gonna save me just in time.

As the song ended Adam hugged Sam and pressed his lips against hers gently. She returned the action, putting her arms around his neck and pressing back against him. They broke for air and smiled at each other. "I love you Sam." Adam said. "I love you too, Adam." Sam replied.

A/N: I told you it would get more romantic, didn't I? Only two more chapters then I'll post my new story. Below is a sneak peak at my new story, The Crow: Broken Wings.

Adam was washing dishes when the bell rang, so he felt it was normal that Sam get it. But when she screamed, he knew he should have. He ran to the living room, to see his wife shot in the arms and legs. "NO!" Adam ran at them with a kitchen knife, only to be shot three times in the heart. He fell and watched as his wife was raped and stabbed, while his children ran off with Damian. "R-RUN!" He yelled as his last breath left him. Everything went pitch black…

A/N: Hope you like it so far. The actual story will have a longer start.


	5. Epilogue

Adam sat on the couch with his wife Sam, kissing her head lightly. He still loved kissing her, and he could tell she loved it as well. She tilted her head back and he pressed his lips against hers.

"Hey no kissing when we're around." Sarah said as she skipped in. "Ok ok, haha." Adam said, helping Sarah onto the couch. Her twin brother Seth walked in and sat next to Sarah. "Hey dad. Hey mom." He said to them, watching cartoons. "Morning." The couple replied in unison.

Adam had a family of his own now. Beautiful wife, two demonic kids, what more could he possibly want? Well, actually… "Hey Sam, let's go to bed." Adam and Sam both knew they weren't going to sleep, but they went anyway, locking the doors.


End file.
